The Only Exception
by Aumu Hatake
Summary: You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing, oh and I'm on my way to believing. yuuk mampir buat baca :
1. Chapter 1

Hai, kenalin aku** Misu Hatake**, baru aja gabung di ffn. Dengan pengetahuan yang masih dangkal dan gatau apa-apa soal ffn, aku memberanikan diri buat mempublish fic gaje , garing krenyess kriuk ini. Ceritanya aku dapat karena mendengar Paramore mau konser disini bulan Agustus nanti. Berhubung pasti aku nggak diijinin buat liat, sedangkan aku sendiri seorang **PARAWHORE** jadi ini salah satu caraku buat nunjukin kalau aku ngefans berat sama **PARAMORE**! Oh ya, ini fic chapter pertamaku, sekaligus fic pertama yang aku buat. Jadi maaf kalau jelek. Maklum lah, masih terlalu junior. Satu lagi, aku mau bilang terimakasih sama senseiku, **Tomat Jambu **yang udah ngenalin aku sama ffn dan sampai akhirnya aku berhasil membuat fic gaje ini. Yang sudah membantuku untuk membuat serta mempublish fic ini. Tidak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulutku lagi, aku persembahkan fic gaje gag bermutu ini. "engingeng" Happy reading ^.^ Mohon RnR-nya :D

**The Only Exception, Chapter 1, rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi Kisimoto © **(kalau lagunya, tentu aja mbak Hayley Williams dkk yang punya :D *PARAMORE!*)

**Pairing** **:** KakaSaku

**Summary :** You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing, oh and I'm on my way to believing.

**Warning :** Garing krenyess kriuk, OOC, abal, AU, jelek, banyak typo, masya Alloh! Disini jarak umur antara Sakura dan Kakashi nggak terlalu jauh, cukup 2 tahun saja. Gapapa yah? Aku kan authornya *Dilempari tabung gas elpigi sama readers* (kalau mau lebih memahami isi fic ini, aku saranin buat mendengar + melihat video klip PARAMORE yang THE ONLY EXCEPTION, okeh? Tapi, kalau enggak juga gapapa)

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya and don't FLAME please ^.^v**

Hai, aku Sakura Haruno. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di bangku SMA, tepatnya kelas X. Aku punya pacar, namanya Sabaku Gaara, aku sayang banget sama dia, tapi mungkin sekarang udah nggak deh. Dia itu nyebelin ternyata. Setelah selama kurang lebih 8 bulan menjalin cinta dengannya, aku tau bagaimana sebenarnya Gaara itu. Dia memang seorang laki-laki tampan dan keren, tapi kelihatannya dia itu bukan tipe cowok yang setia. (tabok aja Sakura!) *author ditabok sendiri sama Sakura*

Di bulan ke 5 kami menjalin cinta, Gaara sudah terlihat bosan padaku, aku sebenarnya ingin cepat-cepat menyudahi hubungan kami ini, tapi Gaara menolaknya. Setiap kali aku bertanya mengapa ia tak ingin melepasku, ia selalu menjawab "Aku masih sayang sama kamu Sakuraku, aku nggak pengen kamu ninggalin aku sendirian" selalu kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya, tak ada yang lain. Baiklah, aku mencoba sabar menghadapi laki-laki sepertinya, tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya.

Gaara hanya manis pada awalnya, dan pahit pada akhirnya.(kayak kopi aja)*Heh author BAKA, udah deh nggak usah banyak ngomong!* Aku merasa bosan terus bersamanya, aku tak kuat lagi. Gaara, lepaskan aku! Aku mohon! Aku tidak kuat menahan ini semua! Kamu tidak pernah mengerti aku lagi, dan kamu bukan seperti Gaara yang dulu lagi. Gaara yang aku kenal dan aku cintai sepenuh hati. (Iyalah. Gaara abis cukur rambut soalnya. Trus modelnya nggak kayak dulu lagi. Makanya beda:D)

Hari ini aku berniat untuk mengakhiri kisah cintaku dengan Gaara. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahku seorang diri. Apa itu bayangan yang ada di pojok kanan sebelah tangga? Aku berjalan cepat menghampiri bayangan yang bergerak-gerak itu. Kami-sama! Ternyata disana Gaara sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang perempuan yang tak aku kenali. (T.T) *ini authornya kenapa sih?cerewet banget!*

"Gaara! Apa yang kamu lakukan dengannya? Siapa dia?" teriakku saat melihat Gaara mencium bibir seorang perempuan berambut indigo digerai dengan mata lavender penuh nafsu. Terlihat begitu jelas ia telah dicium oleh Gaara, karena bibirnya terlihat bengkak dan merah karena hisapan Gaara,

"Sakura, kamu kamu…" jawab Gaara terbata-bata

"Apa Gaara? Aku kenapa? Jadi ini apa yang kamu lakukan di belakangku? Kenapa kamu nggak nglepasin aku aja Gaara?" kataku sambil tersedu-sedu, bagaimana tidak, ternyata laki-laki yang pernah memikat hatiku, yang membuatku percaya selama ini, ternyata hanyalah laki-laki yang tak lebih dari laki-laki hidung belang yang hanya mempermainkanku saja.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Semua ini aku lakukan karena aku sayang padamu Sakura, aku tak ingin menodaimu" jawab Gaara sambil mencoba memelukku.

"Lepaskan aku Gaara! Aku tak ingin dipeluk oleh lelaki hidung belang mata keranjang sepertimu!" teriakku sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Sakura…"

"Jangan sebut namaku lagi! Aku menyesal Gaara, aku menyesal karena telah percaya padamu!" kataku sambil meninggalkan Gaara dan kekasih gelapnya itu.

"Sakura, tunggu! Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan ini semua!" kata Gaara sambil mencoba mengejarku

"Apa?Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan? Semua sudah jelas Gaara! Kamu cuma mainin aku!" kataku dengan nada yang amat sangat marah, sambil meneteskan air mataku.

"Sakura, aku melakukan ini semua karena aku sayang padamu Sakura, aku tak ingin kau ternodai olehku"

"Apa katamu? Karena kamu sayang padaku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak Sakura, aku benar-benar menyayangimu"

"Gaara, aku sudah tidak bisa percaya lagi dengan semua kata-kata rayuan gombalmu itu! Aku benar-benar sudah muak denganmu. Ternyata, Gaara yang selama ini mengisi hatiku hanyalah seorang yang tak lebih dari lelaki hidung belang yang hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja."

"Maafkan aku Sakura"

"Sudah tidak ada kata maaf lagi untukmu Gaara! Aku ingin jalinan cinta kita selama ini berakhir sampai disini. Pergi saja dengan kekasihmu yang baru, yang mau kau apakan saja untuk memenuhi hawa nafsumu yang bejat itu!" kataku sambil berlali meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara tidak mengejarku. Hatiku benar-benar merasa sakit dan dirugikan oleh sesosok laki-laki yang selama ini aku percayai untuk menjaga hatiku. Seutuhnya. Berlari sendiri di koridor sekolah yang sepi dan sedikit gelap sambil menangis meratapi nasibku yang ternyata hanya digunakan sebagai mainan Gaara selama ini. Aku tau, menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, tetapi rasanya aku hanya ingin menangis untuk ini. Hatiku terlalu sakit, sehingga air mataku jatuh dengan sendirinya di pipiku.

Kami-sama, mengapa harus Gaara? Mengapa harus dia, saat dia masih memiliki hubungan denganku? Jujur, sebenarnya aku masih sayang sama Gaara, tetapi karena ulahnya tadi aku jadi membencinya. Aku membencinya, tapi aku juga mencintainya. Hah! Buat apa? Gaara sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun mencintaiku.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks" aku menangis, terus menangis. Pipiku kini telah basah karena air mataku. Bola mataku yang seharusnya memancarkan cahaya emerald, kini cahaya itu sedang redup. Lebih tepatnya, cahaya itu sedang mati. Hatiku sakit sekali setelah melihat ulah Gaara, setelah mengatahui bahwa ia tidak pernah serius padaku. Jangankan serius, mencintaiku saja tidak, lalu apa maksudnya berpacaran denganku selama 8 bulan ini? Apa 8 bulan itu sebentar?

Rasanya ingin sekali ku habiskan seluruh persediaan air mataku untuk ini. Aku benar-benar merasa dikhianati, disakiti, terbuang. Mengapa di dunia ini ada laki-laki seperti Gaara? Aku mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menderaku karena Gaara. Ia telah menyayat hatiku.

Sampai dirumah

Di depan ibu aku menampakkan wajah yang seperti biasanya. Wajah yang selalu ceria, meskipun sebenarnya hatiku sedang menangis. Aku tak ingin ibu tau tentang masalahku ini. Sebenarnya selama ini aku backstreet dengan Gaara, rencananya saat nanti aku sudah kelas XI, akan aku kenalkan Gaara pada orang tuaku. Tetapi yang ada sekarang, aku telah pergi dari Gaara, tapi itu semua karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Sakura, ayo makan siang dulu" kata Ibuku yang begitu sabar dan lembut

"Iya Bu, kak Sasori sudah pulang?" tanyaku pada Ibu sambil mengangkat satu kakiku unuk mulai menaiki tangga.

"Entahlah, sepertinya belum. Coba kamu cek di kamarnya" jawab Ibu tanpa memandangku karena sibuk dengan masakannya.

Ya, aku memiliki satu kakak laki-laki yang amat sangat baik padaku, pengertian, dan selalu berkata jujur apa adanya. Gaara sangat mirip dengan kakakku, tetapi itu dulu. Mulai dari fisiknya, rambut kakakku dengan Gaara berwarna sama, sama-sama berkulit putih, tinggi, dan keren. Tetapi sekarang mereka berbeda, Gaara sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dulu, setiap hari, saat aku merasa rindu pada Gaara, aku selalu mendatangi kamar kakakku dan memeluknya, membayangkan seorang yang aku peluk itu adalah Gaara. Kakak selalu mendengarkan semua curhatanku. Entah itu membuatnya mengantuk, tidur, selalu menguap tanda bosan, tapi ia selalu mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari bibirku dan menanggapinya.

"Kak!" teriakku di depan pintu kamar kakakku sambil mencoba menempelkan telingaku pada daun pintu kamar kakakku, mencoba mendengarkan apa ada suara dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Masuk saja, kakak tidak mengunci pintunya" jawab kakakku dari dalam kamarnya.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya, aku melihat kakakku sedang duduk di depan laptopnya, terlihat seperti mengerjakan sesuatu. Jari-jarinya memainkan keyboard laptopnya dan matanya tetap tertuju pada monitor laptop itu tanpa memandangku.

"Ada apa adikku sayang? Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada kakakmu ini?" Tanya kakakku sambil tersenyum lebar padaku, kali ini ia sudah memalingkan pandangannya dari monitor laptopnya dan memandangku.

"Kakak, aku putus dengan Gaara" jawabku pelan dan sedikit meneteskan air mataku sambil memeluk tubuh kakakku yang memiliki wangi khas itu.

"Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Gaara?" Tanya kakak mencoba menenangkanku

"Gaara mengkhianatiku kak" aku masih memeluk kakakku sambil menangis. Aku tau kalau kakak tau aku menangis. Sudah terlihat pada suaraku yang keluar saat itu.

"Mengkhianati bagaimana?" tanya kakakku pelan sambil mengelus kepalaku

"Tadi, waktu aku mau pulang, aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, aku lihat di pojok kanan sebelah tangga ada bayangan yang bergerak-gerak, aku menghampirinya karena ingin tau apa yang ada disana. Ternyata, yang aku dapati adalah Gaara sedang mencium bibir seorang perempuan yang tidak aku kenal"

"Itu yang dilakukan pacarmu yang selama ini kau bilang baik hati dan tulus mencintaimu?"

"Iya kak, mungkin ia tidak pernah mencintaiku, mungkin ia hanya memanfaatkanku saja"

"Apa? Mengapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Sakura"

"Karena, apabila Gaara benar-benar mencintaiku, tak seharusnya ia melalukan itu padaku"

"Jawabanmu cukup masuk akal Sakura, lebih baik sekarang kau lupakan saja Gaara"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kak?"

"Buang rasa cintamu itu. Bencilah pada Gaara, maka suatu saat nanti, kau akan bisa melupakan sesosok Gaara seutuhnya"

"Tapi, apa aku bisa kak?"

"Sakura adikku pasti bisa. Sakura adikku adalah sesosok gadis remaja yang periang dan selalu ceria. Tak pantas rasanya melihat adikku yang satu ini, terus larut dalam kesedihan. Kakak takkan membiarkanmu terus bersedih sayang"

"Terima kasih kak. Kakak adalah orang yang paling mengerti aku. Andaikan saja, kakak bukan kakakku, pasti sudah akan ku kejar cinta darimu kak"

"Hahahaha, sudahlah Sakura. Itu tidak mungkin. Makan siang sudah siap?"

"Oh iya kak, aku lupa. Iya sudah siap, ayo kita kebawah untuk makan siang"

"Oke!"

Saat hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba tanganku diraih oleh kakakku dan aku segera digendong olehnya,

"Kakak, turunkan aku!" teriakku sambil memukul-mukul pundak kakakku

"Hahaha, tidak akan Sakura. Wah ternyata kau lebih berat dari terakhir kali aku menggendongmu ya?" katanya sambil kesusahan mengangkat tubuhku

"Hah? Memang kapan terakhir kali kakak menggendongku?" aku mengernyitkan keningku dan menggembungkan pipiku tanda bahwa aku mengambek.

"Saat kau masih berumur lima tahun" jawabnya sambil cengengesan

"Kakak!" teriakku sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakiku

"Sasori, Sakura. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya ibuku sambil menyiapkan teh hijau untuk kami bertiga

"Ya Tuhan, Sasori, Sakura. Apa-apaan kalian itu? Sasori, turunkan adikmu. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil" perintah ibuku setelah melihat kakak menggendongku di punggungnya

"Tidak ah bu. Aku sudah rindu untuk menggendong Sakura. Sudah sekitar 9 tahun lebih aku tidak menggendongnya"

"Kyaaa! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi kak!" teriakku sambil mencekik pelan leher kakakku

"Aakh, aakh, aakh. Biar saja, anggaplah ini sabagai cara kakak untuk membuatmu tersenyum kembali" jawabnya sambil menahan rasa sakit dari cekikanku. Tenang, aku hanya bercanda saja saat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membunuh kakakku satu-satunya yang baik hati itu.

Kakak berlari mengelilingi rumah sambil menggendongku. Kakakku sungguh baik dan pengertian, ia selalu membuatku tersenyum saat aku ingin menangis, sungguh anugerah terindah bisa memiliki kakak sepertinya. Kakakku sekarang juga sedang duduk di bangku SMA, tepatnya kelas XII. Walaupun dari luar kakakku terlihat dewasa, tetapi di dalamnya ia masih seperti anak kecil yang selalu ingin dimanja. Tapi mungkin itu hanya berlaku di lingkup dalam rumah saja.

"Ayo Sasori, Sakura. Jangan bercanda terus, nanti makan siangnya keburu dingin" teriak Ibu dari ruang makan

"Oke bu!" jawab kakak sambil berlari lagi menuju ruang makan.

Kami bertiga makan bersama, menikmati hidangan yang telah disiapkan oleh ibuku. Menu makan siang hari ini adalah sushi, miso, sukiyaki, dan tempura. Hmm, sungguh lezat dan nikmat. Tak lupa, teh hijau juga tersedia di atas meja makan. Sungguh aku merasakan kehangatan yang amat hangat di keluargaku ini. Sedikit memberi kehangatan pada hatiku yang dingin karena ulah Gaara.

Aku pernah suatu hari membayangkan memiliki keluarga seperti ini bersama Gaara, tetapi itu sekarang hanya tinggal mimpi. Sudah tidak ada Gaara lagi di hatiku. Rasanya aku ingin meneteskan air mataku lagi, tetapi aku tak boleh melakukannya lagi, sudah, Gaara jahat padaku, aku tidak akan menangisinya lagi.

"Ibu, kapan ayah pulang?" aku bertanya pada ibuku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang sekarang aku rasakan

"Uhm, entahlah. Ibu tidak tau Sakura. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Ibuku sambil melahap sukiyakinya

"Sakura sudah rindu pada ayah bu. Sakura ingin dipeluk ayah lagi" jawabku sambil bertumpang dagu

"Dasar. Kau sudah besar sakura" Ibu mengomenku

"Hahaha, biar kakak saja yang memelukmu" sahut kakakku dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Sungguh tidak elit.

"Tidak mau! Aku inginnya ayah yang memelukku" aku menjawab sambil mengernyitkan keningku.

"Hahaha. Sabarlah Sakura, sebentar lagi ayahmu pasti pulang" sahut Ibu sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, dan memakan sukiyaki yang ada di depanku. Mengapa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa melupakan Gaara? Sakura! Sudahlah! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan memikirkan Gaara! Gaara adalah laki-laki paling jahat di hidupmu.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya kak Sasori sambil mencoba menatap wajahku

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kak" jawabku ringan

Setelah makan siang selesai, aku segera ingin beranjak menuju kamarku, tapi tiba-tiba ibu memanggilku

"Sakura, tolong bantu ibu nak" kata Ibu sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku

"Eh, iya bu, bantu apa bu?" tanyaku sambil mendekati Ibu

"Bantu ibu mengeringkan piring-piring serta gelas-gelas yang ibu cuci" pintanya sambil tersenyum

"Oh. Baik bu" jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku dan membalas tersenyum

"Sakura, ikut kakak yuk!" tiba-tiba saja dari arah tangga kakak memanggilku, dan mengajakku pergi bersamanya. Ia terlihat sedang memakai jemper kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam sambil menuruni satu per satu anak tangga

"Kemana kak?" tanyaku sambil terus mengelap piring yang sudah selesai dicuci Ibu

"Sudahlah, ikut saja" jawabnya sambil mendekatiku dan mencoba menarik tanganku

"Sebentar kak, aku masih membantu ibu" aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kakak

"Sudah sana, ganti bajumu. Biar kakak yang meneruskan pekerjaanmu"

"Baik!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar

Aku meninggalkan kakakku dan ibuku berdua di dapur. Aku segera menuju kamarku dan mengganti bajuku. Aku mengenakan kaos berwarna pink simple dan celana pensil 3/4 warna hitam. Rambutku aku biarkan tergerai, aku tidak memasangkan hiasan apa-apa disana. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaianku, aku segera turun menghampiri kakakku

"Aku siap kak!" kataku bersemangat dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajahku

"Baiklah, segera pakai helmmu"

"Oke!"

"Bu, aku pergi dulu" pamit kakakku pada ibu

"Iya, hati-hati ya" jawab Ibuku sambil meraih remote televisi

"Oke bu!"

"Mau kemana sih kak?"

"Ah, ikutlah saja. Tidak usah banyak Tanya"

"…"

Setelah sampai, aku kaget ternyata kakak mengajakku ke mall. Tumben sekali ia mengajakku ke sini? Ada apa? Bukannya ia alergi dengan yang namanya jalan-jalan di mall?

"Mengapa kita kesini kak?" tanyaku sambil mencoba turun dan melepas helmku

"Ayolah, kakak hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja. Kau masih terlihat sedih. Mata emeraldmu belum tersenyum" jawab kakakku sambil menggeret tanganku.

"Hah? Bukannya kakak alergi dengan jalan-jalan di mall?" tanyaku kebingungan

"Haha, untuk hari ini tidak!" kakak segera menarikku kembali setelah tadi sempat berhenti karena aku bertanya padanya

Kakak memang baik, demi mengembalikan senyumku, kakak rela mengambil sebagian uang sakunya untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan, melepas penat ke mall dan mencoba membuang jauh-jauh alerginya terhadap mall itu. Aku berjalan beriringan bersama kakakku, layaknya seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Kakak merangkul pundakku, dan aku membalasnya dengan merangkul pinggangnya.

"Kakak, kau mentraktirku kan?" kataku sambil mengangkat kepalaku mencoba memandang wajah kakakku dan tersenyum

"Iya. Kau mau apa? Kakak akan membelikanmu" ia membalas tatapan dan senyumku

"Hehehe, makasih ya kak. Uhm, aku mau es krim itu kak" jawabku sambil menunjuk salah satu kedai es krim yang ada disana

"Yang mana?" kakak terlihat kebingungan mencari kedai yang aku maksud

"Itu lho itu" jawabku sambil terus menunjuk kedai es krim yang aku maksudkan

"Oh, yang itu, baiklah" kakak menggeretku ke kedai es krim yang aku tunjuk

Setelah memesan es krim

"Enak ya kak?" tanyaku pada kakak sambil tersenyum

"Yaiayalah enak, orang belinya pakai uangnya kakak kok" jawab kakakku sok sewot

"Yaudah deh, nanti uangnya aku ganti" kataku tak kalah sewot

"Hahaha, kakak hanya bercanda Sakura. Iya, es krimnya memang enak, mau apa lagi?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan kakakku itu, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang menyapanya dari belakang,

"Yo, Sasori!" langsung saja kakak mencari darimana suara itu berasal

"Hai Kakashi, dengan siapa kau kesini?" Tanya kakak sambil memberi salaman khasnya dengan laki-laki itu

Kakashi, jadi itu namanya, hmm, lumayan keren sih orangnya, seperti namanya. Ia tinggi, putih, rambutnya berwarna perak indah melawan gravitasi.

"Hahaha, aku sedang mengantar kakakku mencari gaun untuk pesta nanti malam" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang bosan

"Pesta? Dimana?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Kau, Sakura ya?" tiba-tiba saja ia menanyaiku sambil menatapku

"Eh, iya" jawabku gugup karena kaget

"Salam kenal ya sakura, aku Kakashi" ia menjulurkan tangannya

"Oh, iya kak. Salam kenal juga" aku membalas uluran tangannya

"Eh Sasori, adikmu cantik juga ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit mesum

"Pastinya, orang kakaknya aja ganteng kayak gini, masak adiknya nggak cantik?" jawab kakak sambil menarik kerah kaosnya 'Dasar!' batinku

"Hai Sakura, boleh aku meminta nomor handphonemu?" Tanya Kakashi padaku sambil mencoba mengambil handphonenya yang di taruhnya dalam saku celana jeansnya

"Eh, iya boleh" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Apa kau Kakashi, kau menaksir adikku ya?" goda kakakku pada Kakashi yang membuat pipiku terasa panas dan mungkin sekarang sedang berwarna merah atau lebih tepatnya aku sedang ber-blushing.

"Hahaha, mungkin Sasori. Adikmu begitu cantik dan menggoda" jawabnya sambil melirikku

Kami-sama! Aku tambah malu mendengar itu. Apalagi ia melirikku.

"Hahaha, bagaimana Anko?"

"Uhm, Anko ya? Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah bosan denganku"

Anko? Siapa Anko?

"Sudahlah Kakashi, tinggalkan saja dia"

"Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya"

"Menyakitinya bagaimana?"

"Yah, biarkan dia yang mengakhirinya"

"Tapi, apa kau masih cinta dengannya?"

"Entahlah. Jika ia masih mencintaiku, aku juga akan mencintainya. Tetapi jika ia sudah tidak mencintaiku, aku akan melepaskannya"

Enteng sekali jawabannya?

"Begitu ya? Kau ini!"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau ini tampan, tetapi tidak bisa memanfaatkan ketampananmu"

"Huh. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Dalam masalah cinta, aku selalu serius" (KYY) -kalo readers asalnya jawa pasti tau!- *ditimpuk*

"Dasar kau Kakashi!" jawab kakakku sambil memukul bahu Kakashi

"Hai Sakura, mengapa kau tidak berkata apa-apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kak"

"Eh, sebentar ada bekas es krim di bibirmu" katanya sambil mengusap lembut bibirku

"Dasar kau Kakashi, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Hahaha. Sedikit saja tidak apa-apakan Sakura?"

"Eh, iya, tidak apa-apa kak"

Aku benar-benar merasa malu saat itu. Aku senang seketika. Rasanya seperti sudah tidak ada lagi nama Gaara di pikiranku.

"Nanti malam aku telepon ya Sakura?" katanya sambil membentuk jari-jarinya menyerupai telepon dan menggerakkannya di samping telinganya

"Hn, baiklah" jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku

Kakashi meninggalkan kami berdua menuju butik dimana kakaknya sedang mencari gaun,

"Wah, Sakura. Ada yang menaksirmu" goda kakakku

"Apa sih kak? Dia kan sudah punya pacar" jawabku

"Hahaha. Memang dia sudah punya pacar, tapi dia kan sudah mau putus"

"Ah kakak, mungkin tidak jadi"

"Kalau jadi bagaimana? Eh Sakura, ingat ya, dia tidak pernah bercanda dalam masalah cinta"

Tidak pernah bercanda? Jadi, dia tidak pernah berbohong dengan cinta? Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak mungkin bersamanya. Eh, mengapa aku memikirkan itu? Aku kan tidak suka padanya. Dasar Sakura!

Malamnya, aku sedang membaca buku, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menelponku. Hah? Jadi dia benar-benar tidak berbohong. Kakashi eh kak Kakashi menelponku! Tapi, apakah ini kak Kakashi? Jangan-jangan Gaara?

"Halo…" aku menjawab telepon dari nomor yang tidak terdaftar di kontakku itu

"Hai Sakura, masih ingat suaraku?" ada suara yang terdengar berat dari seberang sana

"Uhm, maaf, siapa ya?"

"Hahaha. Ternyata kau sudah lupa ya Sakura?"

"Ah, kak Kakashi ya?"

"Iya. Aku tidak berbohong kan?"

"Ah kakak, ada apa menelponku malam-malam?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja"

Kami-sama, apabila Kakashi, eh kak Kakashi tau apa yang sedang aku rasakan, pasti aku akan malu setengah mati. Sungguh memalukan.

"Ah kakak, buat aku ge-er aja"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok kak"

"Eh Sakura, ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah punya pacar belum?"

"…"

"Sakura, kau masih disana kan?"

"Eh, iya kak. Maaf. Aku masih disini. Pacar ya?"

"Iya"

"Tadi siang aku baru saja mengakhiri hubunganku dengan pacarku"

"Oh, maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak tau masalah itu"

"Iya kak, tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau kakak?"

"Eh, kakak sudah punya pacar Sakura. Tapi kelihatannya pacar kakak itu sudah bosan dengan kakak"

"Bosan? Siapa kak? Apa wanita yang bernama Anko tadi?"

"Iya Sakura"

"Sudah berapa lama kakak berpacaran dengannya?"

"Uhm, kurang lebih hampir satu tahun Sakura. Tapi Anko sudah mendiamkanku selama dua bulan terakhir ini"

"Mendiamkan bagaimana kak?"

"Dia sudah tidak menganggap kakak sebagai seorang kekasihnya lagi"

"Bagaimana?"

"Setiap kali kakak mencoba menghubunginya, dia selalu tidak mempedulikan kakak. Setiap kakak mengajaknya untuk berkencan, dia selalu menolak"

"Apa kakak sudah mencoba untuk mendatangi rumahnya?"

"Sudah Sakura. Tetapi dia tidak memberiku waktu untuk berbicara dengannya"

"Kasihan sekali kau kak"

"Iya Sakura. Eh, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak tidur Sakura?"

"Iya kak"

"Baiklah, cepat tidur sana. Oyasuminasai"

"Oke kak! Oyasuminasai"

Aku menutup telponku dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigiku sebelum tidur. Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Di kamar mandi aku bertemu dengan kakak yang sedang menyikat giginya.

"Kak!" sapaku sambil menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat ceria

"Hn, ada apa?" jawab kakakku sambil terus menyikat giginya

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu" senyumku tambah lebar

"Apa? Kakashi menelponmu?" Tanya kakak sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arahku dengan mulut yang masih penuh busa dari pasta gigi.

"Eh, kok tau sih kak?" aku mengernyitkan keningku

"Iyalah. Orang sebelum nelpon kamu Kakashi bertanya dulu pada kakak" jawabnya sambil mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi semula

"Tanya apa?" aku terus menatap wajah kakakku dari cermin besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada di depanku

"Tanya kalau kau sudah tidur apa belum. Ya, kakak jawab belum" jawabnya sambil meraih gelas yang akan diisinya dengan air

"Kok tau kalau aku belum tidur?" aku semakin dalam menatap wajahnya

"Sakura, sudah bertahun-tahun kakak ini menjadi kakakmu. Masa kakak tidak tau apa kebiasaan adiknya" jawabnya setelah berkumur-kumur menghilangkan sisa-sisa busa yang ada di dalam mulutnya

"Ah kakak" kataku sambil meraih sikat gigiku

"Eh Sakura, kakak yang dulu dengan yang sekarang udah ada bedanya belum?" Tanya kakak sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih miliknya

"Perbedaan yang kayak gimana?" aku menengokkan kepalaku kearah kanan dimana kakakku berdiri

"Sifat" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Iya. Bahkan amat sangat menonjol. Kakak yang dulu begitu dingin dan tak pernah peduli padaku, tetapi sekarang sudah berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja kakak menjadi seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa kak?" tanggapku sambil menekan pasta gigi

"Hahaha. Ini semua ulah Kakashi, Sakura. Dia yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dia berkata padaku. Jika kamu memiliki seorang adik perempuan, jadikan ia sebagai bahan latihanmu"

"Bahan latihan?" aku membelalakan mataku

"Hussh! Bukan yang seperti itu yang dimaksudkan oleh Kakashi. Kau ini, negative thinking saja" jawabnya sambil mengernyitkan keningnya *wah, ini pikiran authornya hentai*

"Hehe, maaf kak. Jadi bahan latihan yang seperti apa?" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"Bahan latihan untuk menjadi lebih dewasa saat nanti kakak memiliki seorang pacar" kakak tersenyum

"Hah, bagaimana bisa? Seperti apa contohnya?"

"Uhm, seperti selalu melindungi, selalu membuatnya tersenyum, selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, selalu siap untuk menjadi gudang solusi saat ia sedang ada masalah, dan masih banyak lagi yang disebutkan oleh Kakashi sampai-sampai kakak tidak bisa menghafalkannya"

"Waah, jadi seperti itu ya kak Kakashi"

"Iya. Sudahlah, jangan berangan-angan. Cepat sikat gigimu, lalu pergi tidur"

"Okelah" aku mulai menyikat gigiku. Sedangkan kakak sudah pergi meninggalkanku di kamar mandi seorang diri.

Setelah selesai menyikat gigiku dan membasuh wajahku sebelum tidur, aku segera berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku melihat hp-ku, berniat mengecek apakah ada sms dari kak Kakashi. Saat aku membuka kunci tombolnya, yang aku dapati adalah wallpaper hp-ku yang, huh! Benar-benar membuatku memuakkan! Wallpaper yang belum sempat aku ganti, yaitu foto konyolku bersama Gaara,orang yang paling aku benci di muka bumi ini.

Aku langsung mengganti wallpaper hp-ku, dan menghapus semua foto-foto konyolku bersama Gaara, yang kira-kira diambil dua bulan yang lalu. Setelah selesai menghapus semua kenangan memuakkan itu, aku segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk pergi ber-study tour ke dunia mimpi. Hari yang menyebalkan, tetapi juga menyenangkan.

Tee Bee Cee

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya first chapterku selesai. *straight face* Aduh, abal ya? Jelek? Gomen, gomen. Mohon dimaklumin ya readers. Biasalah, fic pertama. Bagaimana sensei? Udah lumayan apa nggak blass? Haduuh, **Paramore! Paramore!** Pengen nonton konsernya! Readers ada yang mau bantuin author buat nonton konsernya **Paramore** nggak? Sapa tau, ada yang **Parawhore** juga? Hehe, sediakan author tiket + akomodasi + transport ya? :p *ditendang, digampar, dibakar, ditelan hidup-hidup* ya sudah, itu tidak mungkin. Aku tunggu RnRnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hai hai! Akhirnya, aku si author baka balik lagi mau nglanjutin chapter 2-nya **TOE. **Alhamdulillah, ini chapter yang terakhir, aku tau kok kalau para readers itu muak sama fic gaje , abal, nan jelek karanganku. Maka dari itu, aku buat fic ini cuma 2 chapter. Wa-syukuri-lah saja, pada akhirnya nggak ada readers yang berbaik hati buat bagi-bagi tiket konsernya **PARAMORE** padahal, ada yang **Parawhore **juga :p *PLAK*(author nggak ada niat buat ngejek kok, ini cuma bercanda). Ini, aku sudah kabulkan permintaan –chan buat nggak pake center. Baiklah, tak banyak omong lagi, aku persembahkann fic gila ini buat readers! Happy Reading! Mohon RenRnya! "engingeng" ^.^

**The Only Exception, Chapter 2, rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Paman Masashi Kisimoto © **(kalau lagunya, tentu aja mbak Hayley Williams dkk yang punya :D *PARAMORE!*)

**Pairing** **:** KakaSaku

**Summary :** You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing, oh and I'm on my way to believing.

**Warning :** Garing krenyess kriuk, OOC, abal, AU, jelek, masya Alloh! Disini jarak umur antara Sakura dan Kakashi nggak terlalu jauh, cukup 2 tahun saja. Gapapa yah? Aku kan authornya *Dilempari tabung gas elpigi sama readers* (kalau mau lebih memahami isi fic ini, aku saranin buat mendengar + melihat video klip PARAMORE yang THE ONLY EXCEPTION, okeh? Tapi, kalau enggak juga gapapa)

**Anda tidak suka? Silahkan dibanting saja computer atau HPnya and don't FLAME please ^.^v**

"Sakura, ayo bangun nak! Nanti kau terlambat"

Aku mendengar suara ibuku dari luar kamar dan aku segera melirikkan mataku kearah jam beker merah muda berbentuk persegi yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurku, Kami-sama! Sudah setengah tujuh. Seketika itu aku membelalakan mataku, dengan tergesa-gesa aku segera beranjak dari ranjangku dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Aku mandi dengan tergesa-gesa karena dikejar oleh waktu. Setelah mandi aku langsung mengganti baju mandiku dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah terjereng di kenop pintu lemariku.

"Sakura, tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya ibuku saat melihat aku sedang memakai sepatu sekolahku

"Tidak bu, Sakura sudah kesiangan. Lagipula kak Sasori juga sudah menungguku di depan"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dan yang pintar ya sekolahnya"

"Baik bu, ittekimasu (baca itekimas, bahasa Jepangnya aku berangkat) -nih, author bagi ilmu bahasa Jepang gratis :D- *dilemparin tabung gas elpigi yang siap buat meledak sama readers* DUUUUAAAAARRRRR! TIUT…TIUT…TIUT (suara gas elpigi yang meledak ditambah sura mobil jenazah, nggak nanggung-nanggung, langsung mobil jenazah. Nggak pake mobil ambulance. Astaghfirullah! Author nggak mau mati sekarang, author belum nikah!) *PLAK*

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku bertemu Ino di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ino adalah sahabatku dari SMP. Ciri-cirinya adalah tubuhnya langsing, berambut pirang dengan poni yang hampir menutup sebelah matanya, bermata biru aqua, suka ngedumel dan suka menggosip. Apa saja yang sedang 'HOT' pasti ia gosipkan. Tapi, walau begitu dia punya segudang solusi untuk masalah-masalah yang pernah aku bagikan padanya.

"Ino!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan padanya

"Hai Sakura" jawabnya sambil membalas lambaian tanganku

"Ke kelas bareng ya?"

"Oke dah!"

"Nggak biasanya wajahmu kusut kayak gini Sakura" tanya Ino, mungkin ia merasa ada yang aneh padaku. Yah, karena biasanya aku begitu cerewet.

"Ah, yang bener?" aku mencoba mengelak

"Iya, mata emeraldmu kelihatnnya sedang tidak ingin tersenyum hari ini" jawab Ino sambil memandangku lekat-lekat

'Iya Ino, hatiku memang sedang tidak cerah. Aku masih merasakan sakit yang membekas. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena ulah Gaara?' aku menggumam dalam hati

"…"

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu sahabatku?"

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa Ino. Mungkin karena aku masih mengantuk. Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan" aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, meskipun hanya senyuman yang sangat tipis

"Oh begitu. Eh Sakura, siapa itu yang sedang berdiri di samping tangga itu?" Ino mencoba menggodaku sambil menunjuk ke arah Gaara

"Gaara, memangnya kenapa?" jawabku ringan

"Hahaha. Tidak ada. Kelihatannya dia sedang menunggumu Sakura"

Setelah aku berjalan mendekati tangga yang akan aku pakai agar sampai ke kelasku, aku dicegat oleh Gaara yang sudah standby dari tadi disana. Gaara sedang menunggu kedatanganku. Dengan gayanya yang terlihat cool, dia berdiri di samping tangga sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sakura" panggil Gara. Aku berhenti di depannya, tetapi pandanganku tak tertuju padanya

"Hn Sakura, aku tinggal kalian berdua ya?" kata Ino berniat menggoda kami

"Jangan Ino, aku ingin ke kelas bersamamu" jawabku sambil meraih tangan Ino

"Ah Sakura, maaf, aku tidak bisa menunggumu. Aku harus mengerjakan PR biologiku. Semalam aku belum mengerjakannya. Dah" Ino melepaskan tanganku dan berlalu

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanyaku, mataku masih menatap sekitar

"Ino tidak tau masalah ini?"

"Memanngnya kenapa? Apa ia harus tau? Apa kau ingin aibmu diketahui oleh anak-anak satu sekolah?" kali ini aku menatapkan mataku padanya

"Bukan begitu Sakura, dia kan teman curhatmu"

"Aku tidak curhat dengannya tentang masalah ini. Mau apa kau?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf lagi padamu" jawabnya sambil meraih tanganku

"Harus berapa kali lagi aku katakan padamu? Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu Gaara" kataku sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya

"Mengapa?"

"Minta maaf saja pada Tuhan"

"Pada Tuhan? Mengapa?"

"Karena kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar, mengingkari janji, dan pengkhianatan"

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Sudahlah Gaara. Aku malas berbicara denganmu"

Aku langsung meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri. Gaara tidak mengejarku, syukurlah. Sudahlah Gaara, tidak ada hal apa-apa lagi yang harus kau jelaskan padaku, semua sudah jelas. Aku juga muak untuk menatap wajahmu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Semua teman-teman sekelasku berhamburan keluar, dan Ino, ia ada panggilan untuk OSIS, jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa aku hanya seorang diri di kelas, aku meraih tas ransel berwarna merah muda yang ku letakkan di punggung kursiku dan mengambil buku yang semalam belum sempat aku selesaikan.

"Sakura" tiba-tiba ada suara dari luar pintu kelasku. Suara itu terdengar familiar sekali, sangat familiar

"Hn, apa?" jawabku tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilku, wajahku tertutup oleh buku yang aku baca

"Kau sedang apa?" terdengar suara itu lagi

"Yang kau lihat aku sedang apa hm?"

"Wah, kau kenapa hari ini?"

"Masih saja tanya, sudahlah aku muak membahas masalah itu" jawabku sambil menurunkan buku yang tadinya menutupi wajahku, dan yang aku dapati adalah

"Kak Kakashi, hehe, maaf kak" kataku sambil tersenyum malu

Betapa malunya aku saat itu, ternyata yang sedang menyapaku tadi adalah kak Kakashi.

"Ada masalah apa Sakura?" tanya Kak Kakashi sambil berjalan mendekati bangkuku

"Oh, tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok kak" jawabku sambil menutup buku yang baru saja aku baca

"Jangan berbohong padaku" kak Kakashi menatapku dalam. Kami-sama! Tatapan yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak

"Hehe, maaf kak. Aku kira kakak tadi itu adalah mantanku. Habisnya, suara kakak mirip sekali dengannya" jelasku pendek

"Oh, jadi itu ya. Baik, lupakan saja Sakura"

'Wah, aku tidak menyangka kak Kakashi begitu bisa mengerti aku. Benar-benar lelaki yang sempurna.'

"Terimakasih kak. Uhm bagaimana kakak bisa tau aku ada di kelas ini?"

"Aku bertanya pada Sasori. Kenapa kau sendirian di kelas?"

"Tidak, aku hanya malas saja"

"Apa disini tidak membosankan? Ayo, ikut aku ke kantin saja"

"Lumayan sih. Ke kantin? Ah kak, bukannya aku berniat menolak, tetapi aku hanya takut kalau pacar kakak tau"

"Tidak Sakura. Hari ini aku resmi menjadi jomblo"

"Jadi sudah putus?"

"Ya, ayo"

"Baiklah kak"

Di kantin aku mengobrol banyak dengan kak Kakashi. Dia mentraktirku hari ini. Yah lumayan, aku bisa memakan keripik kentang goreng dan meminum teh hijau yang dikemas di kotak secara gratis. Aku merasa senang hari ini, bisa menghabiskan jam istirahatku bersama kak Kakashi. Tak hanya itu, aku juga pulang bersama kak Kakashi karena kak Sasori ada tambahan ekstra kulikuler, dan menitipkan aku pada kak Kakashi.

"Sakura, menyabuklah padaku" perintah kak Kakashi yang sudah siap untuk mengemudikan motornya

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kak?" aku sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menerima tawarannya

"Iya. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa" ia menjelaskan

"Baiklah kak"

Kyaaa! Memeluk kak Kakashi, wow! Perlahan tetapi pasti aku mulai melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya. Hmmm, wangi maskulin segar tercium dari tubuhnya. Sungguh wangi. Kak Kakashi masih wangi meskipun pulang sekolah. Aku ingin seperti ini terus bersama kak Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai Sakura" katanya sambil menoleh ke arahku

"Terimakasih banyak kak. Tidak mampir dulu?" tawarku setelah aku turun dari motornya

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah kak, sekali lagi terimakasih. Ki o tsukete mata ashita" kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum kearahnya

"Baik Sakura. Konnichiwa" ia mengegas motornya

Aku benar-benar merasa senang hari ini, apa lagi saat mendengar kak Kakashi sudah putus dengan pacarnya, kak Anko. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku meresa senang. Aduh, apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya? Ah, tidak-tidak! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya? Sakura, dia itu dua tahun lebih tua darimu, sedangkan salah satu syarat kriteriamu kan yang sebaya-sebaya saja. Huh! Mungkin, aku akan segera menghapus yang satu itu. Duh, apaan sih?

"Ibu, tadaima" seruku setelah membuka pintu depan dan melepas sepatuku

"Ya, okaerinasai" suara Ibu terdengar samar-samar dari depan, mungkin ibu sedang di dapur

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Kamarku ada di lantai dua seperti apa yang telah aku sampaikan di chapter pertama, tetapi tangga itu ada di sebelah dapur dan ruang makan. Ibu menyapaku,

"Mana kakakmu?" Ibu menatapku sambil terus menumis sayur kangkung yang akan ia sulap menjadi makanan enak untuk disantap siang ini

"Eh, kakak sedang ada ekstra kulikuler di sekolah bu"

"Lah, kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Aku pulang dengan kak Kakashi"

"Oh, mana dia?"

"Sudah pulang bu. Dia tidak mau aku ajak mampir dulu"

Aku meninggalkan Ibuku dan menuju kamar. Aku segera mengganti seragamku dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi aku melihat diriku disebuah cermin yang cukup besar. 'Hmm, Sakura. Kau memang cantik dan menawan, pantas saja kak Kakashi menaksirmu' aku terus menggumam sendiri di depan cermin sampai-sampai aku baru menyadar apa yang telah aku lakukan itu memalukan.

"Heh Sakura, sedang apa kau di depan cermin seperti itu?" tiba-tiba saja kak Sasori sudah ada di belakangku

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok kak. Hehe" aku menatap bayangannya yang tergambar di cermin

"Halah, jangan bohong kau" ia mendekatiku

"Aku ini cantik tidak kak?" kali ini aku menatap sosoknya langsung

"Uhm, cantik. Malahan cantik luar dalam" ia menunjukkan wajah yang serius, tetapi tidak luput dari wajah aslinya yang 'ngeh' itu

"Ah kakak, satu lagi. Tubuhku ini enak dipandang nggak sih kak?" sebenarnya, saat aku bertanya seperti itu, aku sedikit berblushing

"Apa? Ah, kalau itu aku tidak tau Sakura. Aku belum pernah melihatnya karena kau tak pernah memperlihatkannya padaku"

"Kyaaaa! Kakak!" aku segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk membogem kakakku yang satu ini

"Huwaaaa! Ada monster ngamuk!" kakak segera berlari menjauh dariku

Kakakku berlari dan aku terus mengejarnya. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Kakak benar-benar kurang ajar. Selalu saja seperti itu. Yah, memang. Terkadang pikiran kakakku ini mesum, tapi kadang juga tidak.

"Selalu seperti ini. Ayo makan siang dulu" kata ibu

"Kakak dulu yang memulai bu!" jawabku

"Iya, iya sudah. Ibu tidak peduli siapa yang memulai duluan. Ayo makan"

"Ibu, mengapa kau melahirkan kakak yang seperti ini?"

"Hah, kau ini. Bertanya tidak masuk akal saja"

"Habisnya kakak begitu menyebalkan"

"Halah Sakura, tapi kan kakak juga selalu baik padamu" sahut kakak

"Halah kakak ini!"

"Sudah-sudah ayo makan" Ibu menengahi

Setelah selesai makan siang, aku seperti biasa membantu ibuku mengeringkan piring-piring dan gelas-gelas yang baru aku pakai untuk makan siang tadi. Sudah selesai! Aku bisa kembali ke kamar dan bisa membaca buku. Saat aku hampir sampai kamarku tiba-tiba saja kakak menghalangiku.

"Apa kak?"

"Heh Sakura, nanti kalau Kakashi menelponmu, angkat ya, lalu kalau ia mengirimimu sms, balas ya?"

"Hah? Memang ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, kelihatnnya ia tertarik padamu. Ia ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh sebelum ia menyatakan cintanya"

"Ah kakak ini. Tak perlu untuk memberitauku, aku juga sudah tau kok. Hihihi"

"Dasar! Pede sekali kau!"

Malamnya. Wah benar, kali ini kak Kakashi mengirimiku sms. Aku senang sekali. Kakak tidak membohongiku. Karena terlalu asyik ber-sms-an dengan kak Kakashi, aku sampai lupa waktu. Kalau saja kak Kakashi tidak membicarakan masalah jam, pasti aku tidak akan menyadari kalau sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Kami-sama, belum pernah sebelumnya aku bisa kuat untuk membuka mataku sampai larut malam seperti ini. Aku menyudahi obrolan singkatku dengan kak Kakashi. Dan aku pergi berwisata ke dunia mimpi.

Paginya. Hahaha, kali ini aku tidak terlambat bangun lagi. Aku senang, karena aku masih bisa menikmati sarapan yang dibuatkan ibu, walaupun hanya ada roti bakar selai coklat dan segelas susu rasa full cream, tapi ini benar-benar enak, karena aku sedang lapar. Tadi malam aku tidak ikut makan malam soalnya. Setelah selesai menyantap sarapan, aku segera cabut untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Saat sampai sekolah aku juga merasa senang sekali, kak Kakashi begitu memperhatikanku. Mengajakku ke kantin dan mentraktirku, lagi. Hahaha. Dia memang sangat baik padaku. Kalau aku sudah jadi pacarnya, akan seperti apa ya dia? Hahaha, aku terus berangan-angan. Hari ini kak Kakashi mengantarku lagi, wah kelihatannya kakak sengaja melakukan ini, tapi tak apalah untuk kak Kakashi yang ganteng ini.

Lagi-lagi aku melihat diriku di depan cermin sambil berangan-angan jika kelak aku akan menjadi pacar kak Kakashi. Dan lagi-lagi kakak menggodaiku. Dasar kakak kurang ajar!

"Heh Sakura, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Hehe. Kakak sudah punya pacar, rencananya ingin kakak kenalkan sama ibu dan ayah. Bagaimana?"

"Kakak sudah punya pacar? Siapa?" tanyaku kaget

"Namanya Hana Inuzuka" jawabnya sambil sedikit berblushing. Ya ampun, ternyata kakak bisa berblushing

"Laku juga kau kak? Hehe"

"Dasar! Pastilah, cowok seganteng dan sekeren kakak kok tidak laku?"

"Bagus! Kenalkan padaku nanti"

"Pasti! Eh, ada satu lagi"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya selama dua hari belakangan ini aku tidak pernah ada ekstra kulikuler"

"Hah? Lalu kau kenapa di sekolah?"

"Yah, biasa lah. Berkencan dengan pacarku. Hahaha"

"Apa katamu? Dasar kakak!"

"Eh, tapi kita ini kayak simbiosis mutualisme lho. Kamu untung aku juga untung"

"Hehe. Iya juga sih kak"

Setiap malam kak Kakashi terus menghubungiku. Kadang menelpon, kadang mengirim sms. Selama kurang lebih 3 bulan aku seperti ini dengan kak Kakashi. Sekarang aku sudah duduk di kelas XI dan kak Kakashi sudah masuk perguruan tinggi. Sekarang ini, ia masih akan memasuki semester 2. Dan sampai malam ini terjadi,

"Ting tong ting tong" bel rumahku berbunyi

"Iya sebentar" aku segera berjalan menuju pintu depan

"Ah, kak Kakashi. Ada apa malam-malam begini datang ke rumahku?" tanyaklu setelah membuka pintu bercat coklat tua itu

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"

"Eh, apa?"

"Jangan kaget ya? Karena aku ingin to the point"

"…"

"Hmm, Sakura, sejak pandangan pertama aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan ada yang berbeda pada dirimu. Awalnya aku tak tau apa yang berbeda itu, tapi sekarang aku tau. Itu karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Kak Kakashi menyatakan cintanya padaku sambil memberiku setangkai bunga mawar merah dari tangan kanannya

Kami-sama! Inilah hari yang sudah aku tunggu-tungu! Kak Kakashi menyatakan cintanya padaku. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Ya, aku tau apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Ehm, iya kak. Aku juga mencintai kakak semenjak pandangan pertama itu. Aku mau menjadi pacar kakak"

"Yeah! Terimakasih Sakura" kata kak Kakashi sambil memelukku erat.

Bau maskulin yang begitu wangi dan segar menusuk hidungku. Benar-benar bau wangi yang sempurna, sesempurna orang yang sedang memelukku saat ini. Aku benar-benar merasa senang dan puas sekali rasanya. Akhirnya aku bisa bersama orang yang aku cintai, yaitu kak Kakashi.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Tidak terasa, sudah 6 bulan aku menjalin cinta dengan Kakashi. Ia melarangku untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan kak. Hari ini aku berkencan dengannya di sebuah rumah makan. Ia mengajakku untuk makan malam. Sungguh romantis. Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan memberiku kalung emas putih berliontin hati yang indah. (kalau mau tau lebih jelas bagaimana bentuk kalung yang author maksud, silahkan lihat di video klipnya **Paramore** yang **The Only Exception. **Kalung yang dipakai Mbak Hayley ^^) *IKLAN!* Saat aku diantarnya pulang dan hendak keluar dari mobilnya, tiba-tiba saja ia meraih tanganku.

"Sakura" panggilnya lirih

Belum sempat aku menjawab panggilannya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Hidungnya yang mancung dan indah, menempel di hidungku. Sepertinya ia akan menciumku. Aku hanya memejamkan matuku saja, dan mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Kami-sama! Hari ini kebahagiaanku lengkaplah sudah. Bisa berkencan berdua dengan Kakashi, mendapatkan kalung yang indah darinya dan mendapatkan ciuman pertama darinya. Sungguh-sungguh indah dan menyenangkan.

Waktu terus berjalan, tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Tak terasa hubungan kami telah bertambah umur 6 bulan. Jadi, kami menjalin cinta sudah selama satu tahun. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Entahlah, mungkin aku merasa bosan pada Kakashi. Entah apa yang ada di fikiranku saat ini, tapi yang jelas aku ingin meninggalkannya. Alasannya juga tidak jelas.

Hari ini, tanggal 20 Maret. (tahunnya terserah readers aja, mau tahun berapa. Tapi yang jelas, kalau ultahnya author itu tahunnya 1997, tanggalnya sama :D) *gag ada yang nanya dan nggak ada yang peduli!* tepat satu tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan Kakashi. Untuk merayakan hubungan kami yang sudah 1 tahun ini, Kakashi mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan (semacam dufan kalau di Indonesia). Memang menyenangkan, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa kurang nyaman ada di sampingnya. Apa karna aku sudah bosan padanya? Atau apa? Aku juga tidak tau.

Rencananya aku akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh kak Anko dulu. Mendiamkan Kakashi selama 2 bulan. Tidak mengangkat teleponnya, tidak membalas smsnya, tidak mau diajaknya untuk berkencan, dan berpura-pura tidak ada waktu untuknya. Mungkin dengan cara ini, aku lebih mudah untuk meninggalkannya. Aku sendiri juga tidak tau mengapa ingin meninggalkannya. Aku merasa tidak bisa percaya padanya. Aku pikir, dia tidak serius padaku.

.

.

.

.

Yah tidak terasa, 2 bulan sudah aku mendiamkannya. Rasanya kasihan juga melihatnya. Tapi ini yang harus aku lakukan. Karena aku ingin meninggalkannya. Malam ini begitu sepi rasanya, Kakashi tidak menelpon ataupun mengirimkan sms untukku. Mungkin ia sudah bosan menunggu balasan dariku. Aku pergi ke dunia mimpi dengan hati yang kosong.

Aku bermimpi tentang Kakashi! Apakah ini suatu pertanda? Aku bermimpi tentang semua kenangan indah yang pernah aku rajut dengannya. Mulai dari pertama bertemu sampai akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu dan dengan tidak sengaja aku melihat dinding kamarku yang penuh dengan tempelan foto konyolku dengan Kakashi, pujian-pujian yang Kakashi tulis dengan indah dan lucu, rayuan-rayuannya, dan banyak sekali. Terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang menempel di dinding kamarku.

I You

KH SH Forever

Me + You = Simple Love

I'm yours and you're mine

I promised I'd never sing of love if it doesn't exist. But darling, you're the only exception

You gave me a heart attack just because you look so adorable

You're a beautiful girl all over the world my love

You and Me forever in LOVE

Be mine Sakura

Kakashi Sakura

KakaSaku FOREVER

Masih banyak lagi kata-kata indah yang tertulis lucu di kertas karton yang di dominasikan warna pink dan merah yang dibuat oleh tangan Kakashi sendiri. Ia begitu menyayangiku setulus hatinya. Ia selalu membuatku tersenyum, ia selalu menjadi gudang solusi untuk setiap masalahku, ia selalu melindungiku, ia selalu memberikan perhatiannya untukku. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa tidak percaya padanya?

I've got a tight grip on reality

but I can't let go of what's in front of me here

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up

leave me with some kind of proof , it's not a dream

Astaga Sakura! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kakashi? Mengapa kau menyia-nyiakannya? Kakashi adalah orang yang kau cintai Sakura! Yah, aku tau. Apa yang telah aku lakukan ini membuat Kakashi tersakiti. Kami-sama, mengapa aku lakukan ini pada orang yang aku cintai? Apa yang sedang ada di fikiranku saat ini? Sadarlah Sakura, mungkin Kakashilah yang menjadi labuhan terakhir untuk hatimu. Ia yang membuatmu mencintainya, ia yang membuat melupakan rasa pahit yang pernah diberikan Gaara, ia yang membuatmu tersenyum, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Kakashi. Aku harus segera menemuinya"

Langsung saja aku meraih handphoneku dan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuknya. Isinya adalah aku ingin bertemu dengannya malam ini di rumah.

Malam hari tiba. Mobil Honda Jazz hitam milik Kakashi sudah terparkir sempurna di depan rumahku. Aku yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi segera membukakan pintu untuknya sebelum ia membuka pagar rumahku.

"Kakashi" sapaku sambil tersenyum

"Sakura. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" wajah Kakashi terlihat begitu cemas, sepertinya ia takut akan apa yang Anko lakukan padanya dulu terulang kembali malam ini

"Jangan sedih Kashi sayang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu" aku berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan mencium pipi kanannya

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan kita Sakura?" sekarang wajahnya sudah kembali seperti biasa

"Ya Kashi-kun. Aku sadar kau begitu berarti dalam hidupku"

"Sakura~"

"Izinkan aku bernyanyi untukmu Kakashi"

"Baik"

"you are the only exception

you are the only exception

you are the only exception

you are the only exception

and I'm on my way to believing

oh, and I'm on my way to believing"

"Sakura" Kakashi langsung memelukku dengan erat

"Maafkan aku Kakashi. Aku sadar, ternyata kaulah yang paling berarti dalam hidupku untuk selamanya"

"Iya Sakura. Kaupun begitu"

Dan pada akhirnya, Sakura telah menemukan pelabuhan akhir untuknya. Kakashi Hatake. Begitupun Kakashi. Mereka saling menyayangi, saling mencintai sampai akhir hayat. Sampai maut yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

The End

Waaah, akhirnya selesai juga. Readers, maaf ya kalau endingnya nggak enak. Maklumin aja ya, aku author masih baru. Mau nyoba-nyoba cari sensasi, hehe, ada yang tau author yang punya pen name **"Awan Hitam"** nggak? Pada tau kan? Waah, itu author favoritku, aku ngefans banget sama dia! Aku punya semua ficnya di saved page handphoneku. Hahahaha –evil laugh-. Kalau diantara para readers ada yang kenal sama dia, aku titip salam buat dia ya? Hehe, sekalian comblangin, *hoeeeek! Aku masih normal, dan aku yakin kak Awan juga normal* peace ^^v err, maksudku kenalkan aku padanya. Dan terimakasih banyak buat kak **Lhyn Hatake **karena udah mau membaca dan merepyu ficku, sekalipun itu banyak typonya, juga sama **amumu-chan **yang sudah memberiku dukungan, dan satu lagi buat **Tomat Jambu**, sensei paling baik sedunia, tapi kadang juga nyebelin! Laph yuu! Terimakasih semuanya! Misu sayang kalian! Okelah, makasih atas partisipasinya untuk membaca fic gombal ini. Mohon RnRnya :D. Sampai ketemu di ficku yang selanjutnya! Bye-bye! :*


End file.
